Once Upon A Time In Winter Wonderland
by 2-huge-tiva-shippers-and-mary
Summary: AU- This is my take on Elsa's story and how I would have wanted it to be on the show.


**A/N: Hello there, Mary here. First of all I have to tell you that I do NOT watch Once Upon A Time, so if have made somebody too OOC, I apologise.**

** This baby was created when I and my friend Mil were talking about her story and I had given her a very good idea, which she didn't eventually write and I didn't want to put a good idea to waste so I wrote it myself.**

**I also want to say that this is my first solo multi-chapter story and that English is NOT my native language.**

**Last but not least, make sure to go read my friend's story as well (They might seem similar, but they are going to go into different directions.) It has been posted in this account and it's called "Frozen By Desire".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters I write about, nor the shows/movies/games/books/other fics said characters come from. They all belong to their respective owners, whoever they may be. The only characters I own are my own OCs. I also don't own any of the songs that appear in any of my fics. They all belong to their respective owners as well, as well as any random show/movie/game/book/etc that I may mention once or twice in a fic. Just covering everything here. Basically, I don't own anything except my storylines and my own characters.**

**Without a further a due...**

**Enjoy!**

Prologue

13 years ago...

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

Was what Anna whispered in Elsa's ear. That immediately caught Elsa's attention and she, along with her sister Anna, run downstairs into the big hall.

"Do the magic!" Anna pleaded.

Elsa moved her hands up and down as little snowflakes were coming out from her hands, forming a small snowball.

"Ready?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded excitedly.

What followed next can only be described as magical. Elsa created tons of snow and ice, she even froze the floor, transforming it into a huge ice skating rink. And the two of them did eventually built a snowman. They named him Olaf.

The two sisters were having so much fun playing with the snow. But one mistake on Elsa's behalf changed it all.

Elsa accidentally hit Anna on the head with her magic. The smaller princess fell cold to the ground with a thud.

The sudden noise woke up the royal couple, who immediately went to check on their daughters. First they checked their room. It's pointless to say that neither of the girls where there anymore. Then they climbed down the stairs, when they heard cries coming from the grand hall.

When they barged in, they found the hall covered with snow and Elsa kneeling in the centre of the room, crying over her sister's unmoving body.

The queen panicked and ran towards the girls. She placed both of her hands around Anna, hugging her as tight as she could. Only then did the queen realise what had happened, as Anna was cold to the touch, frozen almost.

In the meantime, the king was comforting Elsa. As soon as she told him what had happened, he got mad at his older daughter's antics. But he didn't act on it for the sake of his wife, which was now frantically crying over Anna. Luckily for them, he knew exactly where to go to seek help. At least he thought he knew.

So the royal family, accompanied by a couple of their servants, made a beeline to the trolls hideout. It was said that the trolls were gentle creatures who happened to possess mystical powers. They had helped the people of the kingdom on multiple occasions, therefore anybody who wanted to harm those creatures would be sent to jail. Few had try to break that law, but were arrested before they managed to put their evil plans in action.

Despite the trolls' natural will to help, they couldn't do anything for Anna. They just didn't possess that large amount of knowledge over magic. But they knew someone who did. The Dark One.

The leader of the race agreed to guide them to the Dark Castle, but not before he warned them about the wizard's craziness and his random swings of mood. That did not deter nor frightened the king. He would do anything to have his Anna saved.

The trip to the Dark Castle was too long and little Anna barely made it there. The wizard let them in as if he was expecting them to come. By that point, the troll was gone, leaving them to deal with 'The Dark One' alone.

The king explained the situation to him, from his older daughter being born with powers to his younger daughter almost frozen to death, while the queen pleaded him to save her daughter.

A smug smile appeared on his face and then he started muttering in an unknown language while moving his hands in strange patterns. Suddenly Anna started stirring and warming up.

But the wizard was not done yet. After he completed his spell, he demanded to give him the necklace that Elsa was currently wearing, in exchange for his services.

His demand was not questioned and he received the necklace. They moment it was handed to him, he casted a spell on it.

Elsa, being thrilled by the fact that she wasn't the only one who did things that other people couldn't, asked him what he did to her necklace. Her question was left answered, as the man simply stared at her with what looked like thoughtful expression.

Meanwhile, the royal couple thanked over and over again the wizard and prepared to leave. Only then did he break out of his haze. He looked up to stare at the blond girl once again. Nobody expected what followed next.

The man suggested that they should leave Elsa with him. He offered to train her and teach her how to control her powers.

The queen wailed at the mere thought of leaving her child with him. The king though did not bat a single eyelid. With that he could kill two birds with one stone, punishing Elsa for nearly killing her sister and having her isolated from other people so that she wasn't a threat anymore. He was more than pleased to say the least. Therefore Elsa was left at the Dark Castle with the wizard.

Weeks later, during training, Elsa completely lost control of her powers. Magic was being thrown from her hands uncontrollably and flying in every direction. She couldn't do anything to stop it. Neither did Rumpelstiltskin for that matter, as he was too busy dodging Elsa's ice beams.

When he sent a reverse spell at her, the chaos stopped, but one last ice beam broke through. It took him by surprise so he didn't have enough time to dodge it. It hit him square on the chest, knocking him to the ground. Elsa froze, not literally, on the spot.

Before she even started panicking, he was back at his feet, inspecting himself for injuries. None part of his body was frozen or looking like it was hit.

Then the necklace we was wearing caught his attention. It was the same necklace that Elsa was wearing a few weeks prior. The only difference was that now it was shining bright blue. Rumple then remembered the spell he had casted upon it. He had given it the power to absorb and store magic, therefore it had saved him when the ice beam stroke him. That also meant that it now possessed part of Elsa's powers. Speaking of which, she was now staring at him in shock.

He then explained to the girl what happened. As he did so, he realised that Elsa was too over-powered for her own, as well as for everyone else's, sake and that she would be even more dangerous when she grew up, because her powers were still in development.

So he took matters in his own hands.

Firstly he buried the necklace somewhere in the Enchanted Forest. And then he tricked Elsa into following him to a cave quite close to where the necklace was. He handcuffed her with some special handcuffs that didn't allow to Elsa to use her powers. Then he pushed her in and sealed the entrance with a spell.

Before he left, he started thinking that he should probably keep Elsa alive, as she would have been a brilliant ally in case of an emergence. Just as he finished his thought, two flying monkeys appeared out of nowhere and went to attack him, but he was faster and managed to hypnotize them. He decided to keep them to bring food and water to Elsa. The Wicked Witch of the West would hate him, even more than she already did, for stealing two of her babies, but she shouldn't have sent them to attack him in the first place.

He reversed the spell from the cave, so that the monkeys could get in, and commanded them to guard the entrance.

Then he left and never went back there ever again.

**TBC...**

**So... How was it? Any sort of feedback is acceptable.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
